Shadows And Bright Lights
by Lady Caitlyn Crowne
Summary: Rework of 'My Heart Your Light'. As Ezreal struggles to maintain his relationship with Lux, a secret key piece concerning the Solari and Lunari is recovered from Shurima. Can he put the pieces together and finally uncover the truth or will he fall trying? Main Ezreal x Lux, major Caitlyn x Vi, Leona x Diana and Kat x Riven.
1. A Secret

Before I forget:

**THIS FICTION DISREGARDS THE CHANGES ON THE LORE OF 'LEAGUE OF LEGENDS', WHICH MEANS THE INSTITUTE DOES EXIST, ALONG WITH THE SUMMONERS.**

Okay that said, here's the first chapter reworked from **'My Heart Your Light'**. Nothing was really changed here but I did fix the way it was written (originally, it looked like a play).

The second chapter, however, does have some significant changes to the plot.

* * *

\- I want to do it right; but not right now.

That was the only answer Lux gave to her older brother, who was now staring at her with a _'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that'_ expression all over his face.

\- So… - Garen started, taking a deep breath in a poor attempt of keeping his temper in check. – You are telling me you refused Prince Jarvan's marriage propose because…?

\- Because I'm not ready. And because I don't love him.

\- Since when does that matters? He's the prince! You should feel honored and accept it without even giving it a second thought!

\- Well, it matters to me, thank you very much. Besides… I don't even know why you are even bothering that much to try and make me say yes to Prince Jarvan… I mean, I thought you wanted to protect your little sister… - She started to pout lightly; Garen just arched an eyebrow in confusion.

\- Of course I want to protect you. And that's why I'm saying you should marry him. He's the best catch in this entire city state... or at least that's what everyone keeps saying.

\- My silly and dear brother… - Lux approached him slowly and put her hand above his shoulder. - You know what happens after a wedding right?

\- The married couple takes a trip alone called honeymoon...?

\- Think with me Garen… What happens on the first night the couple spends together…? – His eyes got bigger as he finally got the point; Lux smirked lightly and proceeded. – Do you really want a man to touch your little sister that way?

The Might of Demacia coughed and shifted from his seat slightly uncomfortable with the thought while his young sister just pretended to sniff in a good attempt to make him feel guilty.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he cleaned his throat and spoke.

\- I shall tell mother and father that I was unable to convince you to accept Prince Jarvan's proposal… but don't expect them to be happy with your decision. Should I also inform them that you're returning to the League…? – He asked as he noticed the bags full of clothes that were on her bed.

\- Yes you may. I came only for a visit; thought I would be staying a few more days but giving the situation I believe it is better if I just go away before they lock me here.

\- As you wish. But they will probably want to have a word with you about this…

Lux simply shrugged as she grabbed her luggage and started to walk towards the window. Garen sighed deeply.

\- So you're just going to avoid any confrontation by jumping down the window… A very mature decision indeed, Luxanna Crownguard.

\- Hey, I'm your younger sister remember? You are the one who have to act all _mature_, not me. Besides… - She said, opening the window and scanning the surroundings for any guards. – I have a carriage waiting near the city's gate. So I need to hurry up; I hate making people wait.

\- People...? Who is driving you back to the League, Luxanna? – He asked, with a hint of worry on his voice.

\- Nah ah, not going to tell you. – She giggled in amusement like a child; he just rolled his eyes at her behaviour. – Have fun dealing with mother and father, dear brother. I'm out.

The Lady of Luminosity just smiled as she threw her luggage out the window, jumping shortly after and landing safely on her feet. Garen just sighed loudly as he got up and walked towards the window, silently watching his sister taking her leave and disappear behind tall bushes.

As he closed her window, he couldn't stop wondering who was taking her back to the League.

_'Now... to tell mother and father that there will be no wedding…'_

* * *

Lux rushed through the streets of Demacia at a rather fast pace. She knew as soon as Garen told their parents that she was leaving the city, the guards would most likely try to intercept her and take her back home. Not to mention that Jarvan wouldn't be that pleased either… Sighing heavily at the thought, she rushed even more her pace.

The night was really cold and not a soul could be seen wandering at the streets. She gripped the scarf that was covering both her neck and head tight, a poor attempt to shield herself from the wind. A specially chill breeze hit the pale skin of her face and she could swear it felt like she had just been burned. Not to mention that the pace she was currently taking was leaving her completely breathless.

After a few minutes, Lux finally spotted the city gates… with a few soldiers blocking the way; most likely waiting for her. _"Mother and father sure acted quickly... Now how am I supposed to cross the gates? There's no way...Unless…" _Taking shelter behind a house, she scanned her surroundings for something... anything. With lady luck surely by her side, she spotted some objects that could do just what she needed: reflect a good amount of light.

The plan was fairly simple: she would make some light be reflected over and over from object to object and, after covering the area with a veil of pure raw bright light, she would use an illusion to conceal herself and cross the gates without even being spotted. She knew it would work perfectly; she wasn't called the Lady of Luminosity for nothing. Holding her staff tightly in her right hand, Luxanna closed her eyes in deep concentration. As she slightly pointed her weapon towards the first target, a quite large string of light hit the first object, being immediately reflected to the second and so on. Soon the entire area became bathed in pure white.

The soldiers currently watching the gates soon became alert as they quickly realized what was happening. But as much aware as they were of the situation, they would fail to address it properly, as Lux had calculated.

They did exactly what she wanted: walked towards the illusion.

And just when they were trying to desperately find the source of all that light, Lux walked right past them, her form fully concealed by a spell.

Crossing the city's gate as fast as she could, she hurried inside the carriage. Bags were thrown first, followed by her staff. And as she finally climbed in, a quick snap of her fingers made the light currently filling the gate area fade.

She did only sigh in relief as the carriage finally started to move, the splendid and heavy golden gates looking far away with each second passed.

\- You look tired. - A male voice spoke quietly from the seat in front of her. - Did you had to run away or something...? I was surprised when I got your note, thought you were staying in Demacia for a few more days.

\- You have no idea… - Was her reply as she stretched herself, leaning comfortably against the seat. - I'll tell you everything in detail if you wish to know. I'm just really glad to see you again, Ezreal.

\- And I'm glad to see you again as well, Lux.


	2. A Begin

Second chapter! Some plot changes here and there, nothing major so far I believe; third one will mark the start of the rework itself. But first **I would like to know if you guys would prefer to see Jarvan x Quinn or Talon x Quinn.** Feel free to drop a review with your pick or, if you prefer, send me a pm. I'm also open to suggestions if there's any couple you would like to see featured here.

Enjoy!

* * *

The trip from Demacia to the Institute of War would take nearly two days, not that the pair really cared. It was precious time they would have to spend alone, since their relationship was still a secret to the public eye. But as they were aware by now, things would surely get far more complicated and harder from that day on.

So as Lux finished filling him up on the most recent events, Ezreal couldn't help it but to be worried.

\- You do realize things will be even more difficult for us, right? - He started. - I don't see Jarvan as someone who would just take a _no _for an answer and not do anything about it. Needless to say, you better get ready for some sort of retaliation from your parents and even the King. And I guess we should just forget about our... _'field trips'_ together.

\- I know… - She sighed, her gaze lost in the field outside her window. - I've given that a thought already. But like I said before, whatever my parents, Jarvan or even the King himself may throw in my path won't make me change my mind. As for our _'field trips'_… - Lux turned her face towards him and smiled. - I don't see any reason why it would give us away. I mean, we are inside old temples or old caves most of the time; I lend you some light while you take a look around. And even when we take some time for ourselves, if someone would go to watch us, we would notice.

\- You do have a point… Would be like that time when Sarah followed us inside that old Shurima temple because she wanted to find out if we were together or not. She end up tripping in the dark and fell flat on her face; when we turned around, she was cussing like a sailor.

Both laughed fondly at the memory of a very mad Sarah Fortune sitting on the hard floor, one hand covering the small gash on her forehead, the other pointing in a very accusing way at the large tree branch near her feet where she had tripped at, a long string of cusses leaving her lips.

\- Poor Fortune... I ended up telling her that we were dating and she promised to keep it a secret. - The mage admitted, while still giggling.

\- Wait, you did what? Wow. Just wooow. It's really a miracle the entire League doesn't know already.

\- Oh come on; she's not like that. She gossips a lot... that's a fact. But she never breaks the promises she makes.

\- Saying she gossips a lot is giving her a compliment… She's like a magazine with two legs, equipped with a cool pair of guns!

The explorer burst into laugh at his amusing (or so he thought) comparison. His companion just frowned, her right hand reaching to give him a soft smack on his leg.

\- Don't be mean, mister. You know she's one of my best friends and I completely trust her.

\- I know, I know... I apologize for my utterly inappropriate behaviour, my lady. - Ezreal reached for her right hand and took it to his lips, kissing it. - But enough talking about bad things. We have two days till we reach the League, two days we should fill with good things. Don't you agree?

And he flashed her one of his smiles, while patting the spot next to him on the seat.

Luxanna knew he was right: they should take this time for themselves instead of occupying the entire trip wondering and wondering about what they would have to face later. So she smiled back and took the spot he offered with delight. Ezreal placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, placing a gentle kiss on Lux's forehead as she embraced him tight. Millions of thoughts and questions about what would happen next ran through his mind. But he was sure about one thing: he would fight for her and for what they both shared.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Institute of War, the news about Lux rejecting Jarvan's proposal spread faster than the plague. Everyone was talking about it, some shaking their heads in disbelief while others chose to laugh at the prince's misfortune (noxians mostly). Luxanna's closest friends, however, decided to gather in a small table in the back of the common room, away from all the commotion.

\- All I have to say is this was rather unexpected.

Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, was the first one to talk. Across from her sat the Frozen Archer herself, Ashe and at her right the Bounty Hunter, Sarah Fortune.

\- I have to agree with you. If I recall correctly, the Crownguards are one of the most powerful noble houses of Demacia. Her marriage to the future King would bring more than just a very powerful alliance. - Ashe paused as she took another arrow from her quiver to sharpen out of habit. - It is surprising how she rejected him, she is not dating anyone as far as I know...

Silence filled the air as both women waited patiently for Sarah to say something, since she was Lux's so-called_ 'best friend'_. But after five minutes, they both raised their eyes from their tasks only to find Fortune looking at the far right, completely oblivious to their gazes. A quick glance showed that the_ 'object'_ of her current distraction was a shirtless Gankplank, who was manly showing off his muscles to Ahri and Evelynn.

While the sheriff chose to cover her face in disbelief, the archer inched closer to the woman and elbowed her in the arm, trying to get her attention. As Sarah turned her head back to them, coughing awkwardly, Ashe crossed her arms above her chest in annoyance.

\- You never learn, do you? Why do you keep chasing after him when he clearly is quite done with you?

It came out a little too harsh than she was intending to, but Fortune sure needed yet another reality check. Two months ago her awkward _'relationship'_ with Gankplank had turned into a hot-headed discussion during a match, after he decided to openly flirt with Ahri. The occurrence would have been yet just another of his, if it wasn't for the fact that the Nine Tailed Fox was on the enemy team. Needless to say he died quite a few times, costing his team the match. Cusses were exchanged, followed by bullets; the common room had soon turned into a battlefield and their relationship had burned to ashes after that.

But she still had feelings for him, regardless of how much of an ass he was.

\- You know why. It's not as easy as it seems, Ashe. We had a... past in common. You don't just erase all that in so little time.

\- It's been two months already. It is more than time for you to move on. How hard can it be with all the men around you, Sarah? They chase you all day like flies and you keep pushing and pushing them all away from you. And for what? For that?! - The archer gestured to Gankplank. - You can do so much better if you tried.

\- Maybe I don't wanna try. - Came the reply.

\- Then you must be really stupid.

\- Enough you two! - Caitlyn finally spoke as she slammed her closed fist on the table, making both women recoil in surprise. - Ashe, if Sarah wants to keep chasing after that excuse of a pirate, let her. If she gets heartbroken again won't be for lack of warning. And Sarah... Yes you're a bloody idiot. - She reached for her warm cup of tea and took a sip. - Now back to our main topic please.

\- Anyways... - The archer started, after an awkward moment of silence. - Caitlyn and I were wondering if you may know anything that could explain why Luxanna rejected Jarvan's proposal.

\- Well... I think its only natural for her to refuse it. Wouldn't make sense if she got engaged with another man if she's datin- …

\- _Dating_? Who is Lux dating?!

\- I can't say... I promised her I wouldn't.

\- It's Ezreal, isn't it? - The sheriff spoke while eyeing her tea.

\- How the hell do you know that, Cait?! I thought I was the only one who knew!

\- You forget who you are talking to. Usually nothing goes under my nose without me noticing it.

\- Yeah, sorry miss detective. Please forgive this poor bounty hunter for underestimating your all mighty investigation skills. - Miss Fortune bowed her head down, doing her best to suppress a laugh. When she finally had the courage to look up again, she received one of those deadly glares. - I was joking Cait...

\- Keep joking like that Sarah and maybe, just maybe... One of my traps say, would get accidentally lost and reappear attached to your arse...

\- Aaaanyways... - Ashe started again, trying to bring the conversation back to topic. - I honestly never thought Lux and Ezreal would get together; I mean I saw them exchanging some words and smiles around but... Nothing that would give a relationship away.

\- They are very careful when it comes to displays of affection. Inside the League, they usually keep their conversations as short as possible and try not to spend that must time together. The only occasion where they actually manage to go on some sort of date is when Ez takes her in an exploration. Or when he decides to offer to bring her back to the Institute on a two days trip... _You know, the two of them... Alone for two days... Eheheh_.

\- And there we go again... Ladies and gentlemen, I present you Sarah Fortune, the _'booty' _hunter...

\- Keep it in your trousers Sarah.

\- What? Oh come Ashe, like you and Tryndamere would pass something like that, am I right? - She winked towards the archer, her gaze falling on Caitlyn shortly after. - Cait, Cait... You need to get laid, jeez. How long has it been?

\- I am surely not going to discuss that with you. My sex life does not concern you in any way or form.

\- Uh I'm guessing not even your little partner can take care of it. What a shame, she's kinda cute.

The sheriff placed her cup down and excused herself from the table, after grabbing her hat and her loyal riffle. As she crossed the hall towards the exit, she took a quick glance at her partner, Vi, who seemed to currently be busy chatting with Heimerdinger about some upgrades she wanted done on her gloves; however, she did noticed the look on Caitlyn's face and excused herself, following the sheriff outside.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Ashe, but she didn't say a word. There was just some things Sarah didn't need to know about and this one was one of those. However, Fortune seemed to have picked something up and was about to comment on it when Jarvan suddenly walked into the room and climbed up a table. All eyes instantly felt on the prince as he cleared his throat and prepared himself to talk.

\- I am very aware that every single person in this room knows exactly what happened between me and the fellow demacian Luxanna Crownguard. - He started. - The only thing I have to say about this subject is that this is a political matter that does not concern the League or the champions. - He paused to scan for reactions; everyone seemed to be fine with the matter, except the noxians, who looked quite amused. - May this matter die right here, right now. - A pause. - I have finished. You may now proceed with your tasks.

As Jarvan descended from the table and exited the room with Galio nearby, Ashe and Sarah exchanged concerned looks between themselves, but not a word was spoken.

This was just the beginning.


	3. A Question

Jarvan entered his room in silence, after dismissing his guards and his companion Xin Zhao. He sat on the couch and took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. As much as he hated to admit it, it was extremely embarrassing for him to have to address the champions of the league on matters that concerned him and his city-state alone. _"We are feeding the noxian dogs, giving them entertainment."_, he had told Xin earlier,_"Demacia's affairs should be contained, to avoid giving them bones they can gnaw on."_

There was a soft knock on the door that brought Jarvan back to reality and made him frown slightly: he had told the guards and fellow demacians that he did not want to be bothered for the rest of the evening. A quick glance to the old clock, adorning the wall to his right, showed that it was also way too late for someone to be walking around the hallways.

\- Whoever is knocking, - he spoke quietly - Please leave and return in the morning. It is way past midnight and I am not in the mood to be bothered.

The door clicked open and a familiar face peeked in, greeting the prince with a small smile.

\- Are you unavailable even for me, my prince? Thought you would like to see me at least. - Shyvana paused as she noticed the man's foul expression. - But I surely can come back later, if that is what you wish.

\- No, please do come in. I apologize, I wasn't aware that you had returned from Demacia so soon. - he waited for her to enter the room and closed the door, gesturing then for the half-dragon to take a seat across from him. - How was the meeting?

\- Bothersome. The Guard Chief still looks at me like I'm nothing but an half breading piece of trash. - she snorted softly – Took all my self control not to roast him in his seat.

\- Ah yes, he still thinks you belong in some sort of cage, where you can be displayed as a trophy; but he should recognize that you are, in fact, one of Demacia's most valuable assets. Do not worry, I shall put him in line next time I return to the city.

\- That wouldn't be necessary, my prince, but I thank you regardless. I honestly don't think this matter requires your attention when there's more important affairs at hand./p

\- You mean...?

\- Luxanna Crownguard. The entire city-state awaits a word from its King to start preparations for the Royal Wedding. I take that you haven't informed your father about what occurred when you proposed to her?

\- No, I haven't; but I am sure it won't take long for word to reach him. - Jarvan got up from his seat and started to pace, arms behind his back. - I cannot believe that the King just made the entire matter public without my saying.

\- He didn't, my prince. The usual gossip columns got the information somehow, even with it being discussed behind closed doors at the palace. We either have someone inside passing intel to them or the Crownguards opened their mouths too soon.

\- Our servants know the price they would pay for doing something like that, so I am willing to discard the first option. But the Crownguards... Lydia sure likes to talk about what she does not know or what does not concern her. I would not be surprised she had done it for the attention it brings.

\- I'll have my sources looking into it, if you wish. But I agree with you: Lydia is a huge possibility. It is not like she hasn't done it in the past, when Luxanna returned from her intel gathering in Noxus. Thanks to her huge mouth, Noxus reinforced their guard, which complicated further operations.

\- Are your sources trustworthy? I would rather like to avoid more scandals. - He walked to the table that contained liquors and other drinks and poured himself a glass of wine. - Would you like something to drink?

\- No, thank you, my prince. - Shyvana waited for him to return to the couch and take a seat, before speaking again. - Answering your question, yes they are. My sources have been right many times before and actually, that's the main reason why I have returned earlier. There is something you should know. 

* * *

Miss Fortune was walking quietly down the halls of the Institute, after another evening of sitting in the institutes's bar. It had become a tradition for her to just sit there, sipping on a beer or two while watching and listening. There were always champions who would prefer the place to the solitude of their own rooms, especially the ones who had sorrows to drown in Gragas's famous beverages.

It was the perfect place to gather information she could use later.

And that night, something had caught her ears. Cassiopeia and Zyra were sitting at a nearby table, gossiping about how the Rise of Thorns had seen Caitlyn and her partner arguing outside in the patio. _"I couldn't get much of what they were saying"_, she had told Cassio, _"but the sheriff told her she was sick and tired of secrets." "Maybe she found out her partner has someone? Or maybe... it may be something related to Jarvan. It's worth keeping an eye on those two."_, had been the snake's reply.

The entire thing made Sarah wonder if Caitlyn was hiding something.

From her reaction at the joke the bounty hunter had made earlier, to the way the sheriff looked at the enforcer, making her follow outside afterwards... It already had made her realize there was something Caitlyn wasn't telling her. Not to mention that Ashe knew more than she was letting on, she suspected.

She went around in her mind for the rest of the evening, replaying events where she had seen Caitlyn and Vi interacting, either inside or outside the fields. There was flirt, no doubt about it, in the way the enforcer would tease and compliment her partner; there was also the excessive protection and how gentle and calm she acted around Cait, even though she normally acted like a kid on a sugar rush or a complete brute when the brunette wasn't around. And of course, there was the pet name she had given to her partner: cupcake.

_"I'm just going to clean this one up today, straight from the source._", she had thought, as she dropped some gold coins and waved Gragas goodbye for the night.

And that was from where she was currently returning, the Piltovian wing of the institute, completely empty handed. She had knocked and knocked multiple times but with no avail: Caitlyn wasn't in her room. She would have insisted and knocked harder but it was late and she surely did not want to awake the entire hallway just to ask her friend something that she seemed to be kept as a secret. It also occurred to her to just simply ask Vi if she knew where her partner was, but if Cait was in fact missing, it meant the sheriff wanted to be alone.

Still, the red head wanted answers; so instead of just returning to her quarters and sleep on it, Miss Fortune had decided the next best thing was to ask Ashe.

As she was crossing the Great Hall that connected all the wings, she noticed some movement in the Demacian area and decided to investigate. Hiding behind a very elaborated column bearing the flag of the city-state, she spotted Shyvana leaving Jarvan's room. The half-dragon seemed cautious, looking around to make sure she hadn't been seen, before walking into her own quarters.

_"Lady lucky seems to be smiling at me tonight."_, Sarah thought, as she moved away from her hiding spot to quickly make her way to Ashe's quarters at a rushed pace. Upon reaching her destination, she knocked on the door rather insisting, only stopping when a very sleepy and upset Ashe appeared on the other side.

\- Have you looked at the time?! - The Frozen Archer whispered in a very angry tone. - It's two in the morning!

\- I'm so so so sorry Ashe, but this really couldn't wait until morning! ...Well... I couldn't wait until morning.

The archer sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Last time Miss Fortune had knocked at her door, late at night, with the same excuse was to 'inform' her that Katarina had pinned someone down on the training grounds. The next morning, it was discovered it had been a simple dummy and that she had pinned it down to retrieve a few daggers that got stuck in it.

\- Look, if it's something stupid again like last time, I swear to Avarosa I'll murder you.

\- As if... You love me to much. - She winked at Ashe, who just glared in response. - Okay, okay... Straight to the point then it is. I want to talk to you about Caitlyn.

There was a sudden shift of demeanour on the archer, Sarah noticed, when the sheriff's name was mentioned. Ashe had straighten herself and crossed her arms above her chest, a defensive posture she usually took whenever she was about to deal with a serious issue.

\- What about her?

\- I was going to ask you after she left this afternoon but Jarvan made that speech, - she started. - so I missed that opportunity. Then just like an hour ago when I was at the bar, I heard Zyra tell Cassiopeia that she had seen Caitlyn outside arguing with Vi, saying she was _'sick and tired of secrets'_. I've honestly been going around in my mind, trying to find an explanation for all but it just doesn't make any sense.

\- They're partners, Sarah. Maybe Caitlyn was upset about something and decided to confine on Vi? You clearly crossed the line when you touched her love life subject. You know she doesn't like to talk about it.

\- I know she doesn't, but honestly that doesn't really justify her reaction. I've made jokes like that several times before; and only now she seemed 'touchy' because I mentioned Vi. So my question is: what the hell is going on between those two?

\- You'll have to ask her that personally.

\- Yeah well, that's the issue: I just came back from the Piltovian wing and she wasn't in her room. That's why I'm here, because I know you know more than you're telling me.

\- Wait, what? How was Caitlyn not in her room at this late hour? She usually goes to her quarters shortly after dinner. Are you absolutely sure she wasn't there? Maybe she was deep asleep.

\- Ashe, both of us know that there's no such thing as 'deep sleep' for her; she sleeps with an eye to the door and the other closed. So yes, I'm positive she wasn't there.

\- Odd... - The archer moved her hand to gently touch her chin, deep in thought. - I wonder if something did happen between her and Vi...

\- So there IS something between those two! - Miss Fortune exclaimed, visibly excited. - I knew it!

\- I did not say there was! And keep your voice down, will you?

\- Oh come on, Ashe, just spill the beans already. I won't leave until you do so... Start talking, archer.

\- Avarosa, give me strength... - She sighed deeply, glaring at the bounty hunter. - Look, if you want to know, like I said before, you will have to ask Cait yourself. I'm telling you nothing.

\- But Asheeeeeee! - The red head whined. - You two are no fun, leaving me off the loop all the time. So mean!

\- Sarah, for the love of all that is sacred, please go to bed and sleep on it. Talk to her tomorrow, okay? I'm sure she will answer your questions.

\- Ugh, fine. You really are no fun... Good night then. - Miss Fortune turned to walk away but stopped. - Oh, I almost forgot! I saw Shyvana sneaking out of Jarvan's room before I got here.

Ashe was in the process of closing the door but stopped mid way, arching an eyebrow at the statement.

\- Are you one hundred percent sure it was Shyvana, and that she was in fact coming out of his room? - she asked.

\- Not coming out, _'sneaking out'_. And yes, I'm sure.

\- Alright, we'll discuss that in the morning over breakfast. Good night, Sarah.

\- Good night.

The archer closed the door and sighed. She pondered if she should have just told Miss Fortune the truth: that Caitlyn and Vi indeed are in some sort of relationship; but being told that the sheriff was absent from her room meant something was not right._ 'What if they broke up?_', she wondered, _'It would have been extremely awkward to have Sarah congratulate Caitlyn on a relationship that perhaps is no more...'_

A soft, yet strong voice awoke her from her thoughts, coaxing her for answers. She simply shook her head and smiled, assuring the owner of said voice that everything was fine. Ashe crossed the room and laid back down in bed, in her lover's warm embrace.

_'I don't blame Caitlyn for being tired of secrets...'_


End file.
